Superman
Superman is the most powerful being on Earth. He is an alien immigrant named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas to become an American superhero. History Clark Kent was born Kal-El on September 12, 1976 on the technologically advanced alien planet of Krypton. Kal's father was the brilliant scientist Jor-El who discovered that Krypton was to be destroyed by the red star Rao and he quickly told the Kryptonian Science Council but they didn't believe him. With Krypton on the brink of destruction, Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van put the infant Kal-El into a small experimental rocket ship and sent him off to a distant planet orbiting a yellow sun he had been studying for some time: Earth. Just before Krypton finally came to an end, Jor-El's brother Zor-El sent his own daughter, Kara Zor-El in a rocket ship off to Earth as well to watch after Kal.￼ As Krypton exploded, Kara's ship was knocked off course and she was sent into the Phantom Zone, and she would remain there for the next thirty one years. Kal-El crash-landed in Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by an honest couple, the Kents. Unable to produce their own children, Farmer Jonathan and wife Martha chose to take this boy in and raise him as their own, naming him Clark Kent. As Clark grew up under the yellow sun of Earth, his alien physiology reacted and gave him remarkable strength, speed, and a variety of other abilities. Jonathan instilled Clark with an honest work ethic and sense of justice; while Martha urged Clark not to use his powers openly, as she feared exposing his secret would endanger him. One day, when Clark was 13, he was riding the bus when Pete Ross, a bully from school, started pestering him about a football game. Lana Lang, one of Clark's classmates, told Pete to leave Clark alone, but Pete continued to bother Clark, insulting him. However, at that time, one of the bus's tires blew out and the bus driver lost control, crashing off a bridge and into a river. As the bus was sinking, Clark decided to save his classmates by pushing the bus onto the river bank. Lana, recovering from the shock of the crash, looked around for Clark and spotted him outside, realizing what he had done. Clark went back into the water to retrieve Pete before he drowned as his classmates watched. Later that day, Pete’s mother confronted Jonathan and Martha about the incident, and Martha attempted to convince her that the whole situation wasn't as serious as she'd made it out to be. Back at their home, Jonathan told Clark that he had to hide his gifts from the world if he were to be safe, even if it meant letting people die, as not everybody will be as understanding as they are, but Clark questioned why he shouldn't help people if he can. Inquisitive as to his place in the world, his father decided to divulge to Clark his origins by revealing the Kryptonian ship he and his wife found him into him from under the floor of the barn, proving Clark is an alien. He hugged Clark and said he would always be his son, but Clark owed it to himself to discover who he really is and the reason he was sent to Earth. While in highschool, Clark joined forces with one of his classmates, the sexy and brainy: Chloe Sullivan to write for the highschool newspaper "The Torch", which paid off when the two both got scholarships to Midwestern University.After graduating from college, Clark returned to Smallville to visit his parents.IItwould be the last time Clark and Jonathan Kent would speak as Jonathan Kent had a fatal heart attack shortly after giving Clark his blessing to carve his own path in life. Clark to actidvate his star and aftere to fingmble through the cont, he soon rols enough to find out two other Kryptonian vessels were on Earth: one in the far northern edges of the Canadian wilderness and the other in the depths of the Pacific. After the funeral, Martha Kent gave Clark a mysterious object of alien origin. It was the key to the ship that Clark had come to Earth in, As the android drifted off, Clark noticed a man in one of the hallways and followed him around the ship. During his pursuit, Clark came across the bodies of the ship's former crew, long dead. An interactive projection of Jor-El appeared and welcomed Clark, referring him by his birth name, Kal-El. Jor-El enlightened him of his heritage, why he was sent to Earth and the obligation to test the limits of his powers. The Scout ship then activated after thousands of years of dormancy and landed on a mountaintop. Jor-El then displayed to Clark the coat of arms of the House of El, which consists of a stylized letter "S" enclosed within a diamond-shaped outline, and showed him the history of Krypton and the dangers of other Kryptonians, before giving Clark a Kryptonian skinsuit, which the latter put on. Due to Jor-El's explanation, Clark was now finally able to accept his alien heritage as Kal-El, and embrace his powers, finally able to overcome his weakness of mental power suppression, and so he went outside and began to test the limits of his powers, gradually learning how to fly. Category:Heroes